Canterlot High : Nueva Vida , nuevo reto
by FlutterRage
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos que pasaron , Twilight Sparkle decide regresar al mundo que fue por el robo de su corona , para ver como se hallaban sus amistades , encontrandose con otro joven el cual habia protegido el mundo de Palas y Marte y ahora por mandato de Athena asistira a la curiosa academia donde vivira su mayor desafio la vida diaria de un adolescente
1. Cap 1

**Cap 1 : La peor pesadilla**

""Era una bella mañana en Palestra aquel lugar en donde los aspirantes a caballeros llevaban sus estudios y entrenamiento relacionados al cosmo , la energía que reside en todos nosotros ..en una de las habitaciones yacia aun dormido un joven de tez clara y cabello color vino , que por el desorden de sabanas y la posición peculiar que tenia parecía haber tenido una buena noche de sueño .

""Ese platillo es mio …Soma aléjate de el" decía entre sueños el chico de cabellos carmesí haciendo un gesto con su mano , sin percatarse que otro joven de apariencia mayor entro al cuarto y de un tiron de sabanas hizo caer al pobre chicos al suelo.

**""Que … que Marte regreso… o quizás Palas" **el joven rápidamente se puso en guardian viendo solamente al causante de su caída el cual era un hombre de unos 28 años de tez blanco cobrizo y cabellos castaña quien solo tenia una sonrisa al ver la reacción del joven.

**""Ah … eras tuSeiya" ** hablo de mala gana el joven mientras le daba la espalda al santo dorado de Sagitario.

**""Si soy yo Koga … y descuida no regreso Palas ni Marte , solamente quise despertarte de esa forma por que era la única manera que despiertes de golpe , Saori tiene algo que decirte" **añadió el caballero de ojos cafes mientras abria la puerta para ver a una mujer de vestidos blanco y larga cabellera lila entrar a la habitación.

**""Athena" **Koga hizo una leve reverencia a la diosa mientras esta solo daba una calida sonrisa.

**""Koga , gracias a ti y a Seiya este mundo esta por fin en paz y la armonía reina en el mundo , pero ahora quiero que vivas una vida normal como el adolescente que eres" **exclamo Saori con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**""Gracias Saori..espero dijo vida normal?" **preguntoKoga teniendo un leve presentimiento de algo malo.

**""Koga te he inscrito a en una preparatoria donde estudiaras a partir de ahora" **añadió Saori con su dulce mirada y sonrisa .

**""Koga alista tus cosas que nuestro vuelo ya parte en aproximadamente 1 hora…" ** dijo Seiya con una sonrisa escondida.

**""Debe ser una broma , yo por que acaso hize algo mal" **hablo Koga algo nervioso mientras Seiya se acercaba hacia el joven caballero ya que sabia en que terminaría esto **"SueltameSeiya o ya veras"**

""Jovencito si usas tu cosmo te quedaras castigado te quedo claro" hablo algo desafiante Seiya mientras solo se podía ver la expresión de enojo en Koga , quien trataba de aferrarse a cualquier cosa de la habitación inclusive de la misma puerta para no ir a lo que consideraba la peor pesadilla.

**""Koga no debes ponerte asi , todos aceptaron ir también …" **Saori al decir esas palabras parecía haber calmado un poco al impulsivo santo de pegaso.

**""Te refieres a Subaru , Yuna , Eden y los otros" ** pregunto Koga viendo como ambos asentaban la cabeza y era verdad ya que en el auto se hallaba a un poco calmado Subaru quien solo se reiapor la forma en que traían a Koga , Seiya. **"lo que me faltaba mas burla , espero que ese lugar no sea tan malo" ** pensó el joven de cabellos color vino mientras entraba junto a Seiya y Saori al auto.

**Por otra Parte en el Instituto de Canterlot**

  
Caminando un poco distraída una joven de tez amarilla y cabellos rosas por accidente había tropezado y chocado con un par de chicos los cuales molestos solo le bajaban la moral con unas palabras .

**""Fijate por donde vas "torpeshy**" decía con un poco de molestia un joven de cabellos cremas y tez bronceada .

**""Si , no puedes estar asi cada rato andando de distraída TorpeShy o acaso alguno de las criaturas que cuidas te dejo ciega" ** se burlaba otro chico de cabellos negros y piel color gris palido al tanto la otra joven no decía palabra alguna y tristemente solamente recogía sus cosas las cuales habían caído al suelo a causa del choque.

""Pasando cerca de aquellos 2 chicos abusadores paso un tercero de cabello Blanco profundos ojos verdes el cual con sus hombros paso fuerte en una señal algo agresiva mientras se arrodillaba y ayudaba a Fluttershy a recoger sus cosas

**Oye tu que tienes**" recrimino uno de los 2 jovenes agarrándolo por el hombro a lo que el chico se paro con una mirada algo desafiante.

**""Oh quieres pelea…" ** el chico pelinegro solto un golpe al mismo tiempo que el otro , pero casi al instante el joven paro los 2 golpes a una extrema velocidad apretando un poco la muñeca de ambos agresores.

**""No molesten a personas indefensas o se les verán conmigo" ** el joven de ojos verde solto las muñecas de ambos chicos los cuales solo se iban mirando con algo de odio , acto seguido este también seguía su camino.

**""Eh… Disculpe gracias por defenderme y…." ** decía una un tanto apenada Fluttershy la cual ya tenia todas sus cosas en sus manos .

**""No fue nada …." **el chico daba la espalda y seguía su camino , pero en su espalda se observaba una serie de puntos con un dibujo de un hombre que parecía mostrar victorioso la cabeza de un león.

**""Que fue eso Eden…" ** pregunto otro chico alto de cabello largo color café , ojos son color café y utiliza lentes y de piel es blanca que llevaba un traje color gris con camisa azul por dentro .  
Eden solo paso de largo rumbo al comedor del instituto, dejando a su amigo un tanto intrigado.

**  
Al tanto en el campo deportivo**

Una energica chica de cabello arcoíris y tez celeste jugaba un reñido partido de futbol con un nuevo estudiante el cual vestia una camisa negra pantalon color verde estilo militar y un brazalete negro , su color de ojos eran color naranja al igual que su cabello su color de piel es mestiza.

**""No das un mal partido Rainbow Dash" ** añadió el joven de cabellos naranja llevándose a las defensas de la chica dejándola sola a ella como única defensa contra la portería.

**""Igualmente …. Como era que te llamabas?" ** pregunto un tanto confundida la joven de pelos arcoíris

**""Soy …." ** El joven rápidamente desapareció de la vista de la chica mientras aparecia con el balón detrás de esta y anotaba un gol **"Soma"**

""Co….como hiciste eso" pregunto muy sorprendida al notar la velocidad que tuvo aquel joven pelinaranja.

**""Eso fue gracias a mi…." **Soma iba a responder pero recordó las palabras que días antes le había dicho la encarnacion de Athena en la tierra **"mi entrenamiento todos los días me ejercito si eso"**

""Oh ya veo hey chico rápido atrapa" añadió Rainbow lanzando una bebida Soma quien instintivamente atrapo la bebida en el aire.** "y por qué estas en esta preparatoria Soma?** ****

""Bueno eso fue por orden de la señorita Saori , a mis amigos y a mi nos mandaron a estudiar aquí" añadió Soma quien tomaba la bebida arrojada por Rainbow.

**""Hay mas amigos como tu asi de veloces como tu" **añadió Rainbow un poco emocionada .

**""A decir verdad…." ** Soma iba a hablar cuando una joven sorpresivamente salio al frente de ambos , esta tenia el cabellos color rosa y una tez del mismo color solo que mas palida.

**""Argh.. un león" **dijo la chica al ver la figura en el polo negro de Soma y en efecto en este había dibujado varios puntos y que formaban el dibujo de un león. **""hola soy Pinkie Pie debes ser nuevo , si debes serlo por que nunca te vi por aquí y conozco a todos los chicos de la preparatoria"**

""Si soy nuevo al igual que mis otros 3 amigos que están ya en la preparatoria" respondio cortezmente Soma ****

""Te refieres a Yuna , Haruto y Eden" respondio feliz Pinkie mientras notaba la sorpresa en el rostro de Soma.

**""Era de esperarse de Pinkie" ** hablaba Rainbow dando un leve suspiro.

**""Soy Soma y veo que ya conociste a mis amigos aun falta que llegue mis otros amigos" ** añadió Soma dándole la mano , a lo cual instantáneamente Pinkie le devolvió el saludo.

**""Eso me da" **Pinkie contaba con sus dedos** "7 invitaciones especiales por hacer" ** y asi como rápidamente apareció la chica de cabello esponjado desaparecio.

**""Que energica" ** dijeron Rainbow y Soma al unisono al ver el entuciasmo y alegría de Pinkie…

**Por otra Parte**

Reino de Cristal –Equestria

En aquel espejo mágico se encontraba aquella alguna vez unicornio ahora convertida en la princesa de la magia quien había decidido regresar a aquel mundo tan distinto , para ver como se encontraba las amistades que tenia ahí , y quizás para verlo nuevamente a el.

**""Aquí vamos otra vez … Twilight por que tenemos que ir" ** pregunto Spike el pequeño dragon asistente de la princesa.

**""Quiero ver como están todos allí Spike y si no quieres venir no te obligo a nada" ** Twilight daba un leve respiro mientras comenzaba a adentrarse al portal.

**""Esperame Twilight" ** dijo Spike mientras poco a poco el también entraba al espejo.

**2 Horas Despues Preparatoria de Canterlot ** ****

"Listo Señores Kido ambos jóvenes ya pertenecen a nuestra institución" hablaba la directora Celestia mientras terminaba de guardar la ficha de ambos jóvenes.

**""Espero que este par de chicos no causen problemas" ** hablaba Saori la cual veía con ojos maternales a Koga y Subaru , mientras Seiya le daba la mano a la directora Celestia en señal de despedida.

**""Ahora vayan a sus clases" ** hablaba la directora pero solo uno de ellos estaba en el despacho.

**""A donde habrá ido Koga" **se pregunto el otro chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos.

Por otra parte se encontraba el joven caballero de pegaso en la parte exterior de la preparatoria observando aquella estatua de un caballo.

**""Que tiene de bueno esta preparatoria que Saori nos ha mandando aquí , estúpida vida de adolescente" ** murmuraba Koga cuando sin previo aviso una luz salía de la parte inferior de la estatua y una chica de cabellos lila con mechones rosas y tez lila palido salía disparada de la estatua chocando con Koga haciéndolo caer. **"Oye fíjate ….eh disculpe" **Koga se incorporaba y ofrecia su mano a la un poco mareada joven .

**""Lo siento por lo de antes mmmm… eres nuevo aquí?" **prgunta la chica de cabellos morados.

**""Si… hoy será el primer dia de mi pesadilla , hablaba desanimado … por cierto mi nombre es Koga" ** respondio el joven de ojos color pardo.

**""El mio es Twilight Sparkle encantada Koga" ** añadió la joven mientras que ambos entraban al instituto , sin percatarse de que alguien familar los veía a lo lejos.

**Bueno mi primer fic de EG asi que no se si estará bien , espero que sea de su agrado y dejen review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2 : Conociendo la vida**

**""Tu nombre es algo particular Koga , significa "Colmillo de Luz" cierto? ,"**pregunto Twilight mientras pasaban por los pasillos del instituto

**""Si ,eso significa Twilight , estudias aquí no?" **pregunto Koga tocándose un poco nervioso la nuca aunque no sabia para comenzar por que estaba nervioso.

**""Se podría decir … y porque piensas que este lugar será muy malo como para decirle pesadilla" ** añadió Twilight con una ligera risilla.

**""Es que este no es mi mundo , este ambiente no es mi tipo no soy la clase de joven que esta conviviendo con muchas personas , salvo a mi amigos este lugar es muy distinto a Palestra" **dijo Koga dando un leve suspiro ya que seria este el primer dia que estaría en esa rara academia.

**""Acaso eres un chico antisocial eh Koga?" **pregunto la chica de cabellera morada levantando levemente una ceja , mientras por causalidad vio cierta figura en el polo del joven.

**""(Que extraño recién nos conocemos y ya empezamos a hablar como si nos conoceremos de mucho tiempo) no soy un antisocial solo , no me gusta la presencia de varios jóvenes en un lugar" **respondioKoga volteando la mirada para otro lado , pero sintió que la joven lo miraba con detenimiento **"Twilight tengo algo?"**

""No me fije , pero lo la figura que tienes en el pecho es la constelación de Pegaso cierto?" Twilight lo veía aun con algo de detenimiento.

**""Pegaso?" **Koga fijo la mirada en su pecho y en efecto en su polo se hallaba dibujado la constelación de pegaso, **"no me di cuenta y si es la constelacion de pegaso" **a Koga solo le pasaba un leve sudor en la frente ya que no sabia como se hallaba esa figura en su polo .

**""Es una hermosa constelación , veo que te gusta la Astronomia" **Twilight caminaba junto al chico de pelos color vino

**""No precisamente aunque Pegaso es …" **Koga iba responder cuando un fuerte pelotazo impacto en su rostro haciéndolo caer. **"""Au… Duele quien fue "**Koga se levantaba con una parte del rostro enrojecido mientras trataba de divisar al gracioso que había hecho eso al tanto la chica de cabellos lila lo miraba , tratando de no reirse.

**""Que paso con los reflejos Koga , o acaso estabas muy distraído" ** dijo Soma el chico pelinaranja apareciendo por el pasillo con una aparente sonrisa inocente.

**""Oh , menuda manera de recibirme Soma, pero por que hiciste eso , oh mi cara" **Koga se tocaba un poco el rostro mientras veía con una mirada asesina a su compañero.

**""Hey ,hey Koga tu tuviste la culpa por andar distraído , pensar que tu venciste a Ap…" ** en un acto reflejo Soma se tapa la boca y daba una sonrisa algo forzada mientras Koga solo lo miraba mal.**"" Oh Koga no me fije que estabas acompañado , muy bien acompañado"** Soma recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un algo sonrojado Koga..

**""Callate Soma, lo siento Twilight por este momento algo incomodo" **Koga se disculpaba un poco apenado mientras solo la chica le daba una sonrisa.

**""Un gusto Soma , mi nombre es Twilight y veo que es muy amigo de Koga para lanzarle un pelotazo a distancia y casi mandarlo a la enfermería" **respondio la joven la cual también noto una constelación en el polo de este **"Leon Menor?" **  
**""No fue tan fuerte solo me sorprendio y no me dolio" **dijo un disimulado Koga tapando un poco su rostro mientras amboschicos lo ,miraban de una manera algo delatora

**""Mentiroso" **decían al unisonoTwilight y Soma mientras Koga no evitaba avergonzarse un poco por el hecho de que su nueva amiga parecía reírse un poco de el.

**""Twilight eres tu?" **dijo una voz un tanto familiar para la chica , apareciendo del pasillo un chico de cabellos azulados y tez palida.

**""Flash?" **Twilight ve a aquel joven de quien le había tomado afecto y corrió a abrazarlodándose cuenta de lo que había hecho un poco sonrojada .

Koga y Soma no sabia que había pasado aunque para Soma le parecionormal , a Koga una pequeña emoción que no se sabia explicar empezaba a molestarlo.

**""Twilight te extrañe y no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?" **pregunto Flash al ver al par de chicos que parecían no tener cabida en ese momento entre el y Twilight,

**""Oh si , el es Koga y fue el primer chico con el que me tope cuando regrese" **Twilight señalaba alegremente al joven de, ojos cafes y cabello color rojo vino el que vestía una camisa manga larga color blanco con rojo oscuro en la que el centro se hallaba dibujado la constelación de pegaso y un pantalón azul.**""y el es su amigo Soma , por lo que parece es muy extrovertido y carismático"**

""Hola Soma y Koga , soy Flash Sentry y por lo que veo son los nuevos estudiantes" Flash estiro su mano a Soma quien lo saludo cordialmente , pero cuando este estrecho su mano con la de Koga noto algo de molestia casi imperceptible por parte del Santo de Pegaso.

**""En efecto somos nuevos Flash y si nos disculpan debemos buscar donde están nuestros demás amigos y no nos gustaría molestarlos" ** Soma lanzo una mirada picara y agarro a Koga con un brazo al cuello dando su típica sonrisa carismática notando como Twilight y Flash se enrojecían un poco al igual que Koga salvo que este era por un poco de enojo por la actitud del pelinaranja .

**""Soma suéltame no es gracioso ahora" **Koga parecía un poco disgustado aunque ni el sabia el porque , formándose en el puño de este una leve aura.

**""Koga…detente" ** exclamo una voz femenina la cual parecía estar un poco molesta , detrás de ellos y en efecto detrás de aquellos 2 chicos esta una joven de ojos color azulado, de piel blanca, color de cabello es rubio pálido, quien vestía un vestido de color amarillo, botas café al igual que el cintura que utiliza en el vestido, en su cuello utiliza un collar también de color café notándose en su vestido también se hallaba dibujada una constelación la cual era el aguila.

**""Yuna?" **Koga instantáneamente volteo la mirada encontrando a su amiga un tanto molesta por la reacción que había tenido este.

**""Que planeabas hacer , liberando asi tu cosmo" ** le recrimino seriamente la joven rubia mientras otra chica de similar color de cabello aparecia también.

**""Eh… fue solo un reflejo Yuna , aparte sabes a veces como es Soma" **Koga trataba de no quedar un poco en ridículo mientras notaba la compañía de esta la cual era una chica de cabello rubio ,y tez naranja palida se presentaba.

**""Deben ser nuevos aquí , soy Applejack y ustedes son?" ** pregunto la chica rubia de acento vaquero al par de jóvenes quienes parecían haber sido intimidado por Yuna.

**""Soy Koga y el es Soma ambos somos nuevos en este instituto y creo que ya conoces a nuestra amiga Yuna" **Saludaba Koga a Applejack con un tono algo calmado.

**""Encantada de conocerlos Soma y Koga , espero que lleguemos a ser amigos" ** respondia al saludo Applejack viendo un poco mas lejos a Twilight y Flash acercarse hacia ellos.

**""Applejack!" **Twilight corrió a abrazar a su amiga a la que casino había visto en 1 año **""Como has estado"**

""Twilight cuanto tiempo que bueno que vengas a visitarnos en verdad me alegra tu presencia" respondió al abrazo la joven rubia mientras empezaba a murmurarse entre si.

**""Ya va ser hora de comer , si quieren pueden acompañarnos" **sugirió Flash seguido de Twilight y Applejack.

**""Si , practicar futbol me dio hambre asi que voy" ** respondió Soma adelantándose a Yuna y Koga.  
mientras pasabancerca de la dirección de la cual salian Seiya , Saori y Subaruel cual este ultimo al verlo le arrojo una mochila azul en la cual se hallaban los materiales que necesitaría en esa academia.

**""Hey Subaru no deberías hacer eso por tu bien" ** añadió desafiante Koga atrapando su mochila mirando de forma mala a un chico de cabello corto en puntas, de un color azulado oscuro y sus ojos son rojos lo cual es llamativo el cual vestia un conjunto oscuro similar al uniforme masculino de Palestra. Botas cortas, una camiseta azul, y varias vendas en sus brazos.

**""Ya Koga , parece que aun no se te ha ido ese leve enojo tuyo me pregunto por que será" **Soma veía o intuía por estaba asi Koga mientras Subaru se unia a aquel grupo que se dirigía al comedor.

**""Parece que hoy estas muy cascarrabias , debe ser porque nos mandaron a este lugar en vez de estar entrenando como los caballeros que somos" ** hablaba un poco desilusionado Subaru mientras que Soma , Koga y Yuna lo callaban al ver que Twilight y los demás los miraban algo extrañados.

**""Aquí esta el comedor" **Applejack abria la puerta mostrando un gran salón en donde se reunian los jóvenes a comer , encontrando en 2 mesas distintas a sus amigos respectivamente , en una se hallaban Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy , Rarity y Pinkie Pie quien al ver a los 2 nuevos estudiantes se paro de su lugar a saludarlos  
por otra parte en la mesa contigua estaban un chico de cabello color azul marino y ondulado, ojos color azul marino, el cual camisa verde manga larga con una chaqueta blanca luego con un pantalon de color azul y unas botas blancas, al lado de se hallaba otro joven alto de cabello largo color café , ojos color café que utiliza lentes de piel blanca quien vestía un traje color gris con camisa azul por dentro y un poco mas apartado de este estaba un ultimo, de ojos verdes y cabello corto alborotado color verde aguamarina quien con anterioridad había ayudado a Fluttershy de unos abusadores.

**""Koga , Subaru" **Ryuho el chico de cabellos aguamarina les hacia una seña para que vayan a esa mesa , mientras que Pinkie terminaba de hacer una entrevista rápida a los 2 nuevos alunmos yendo junto a Twilight y Applejack a sentarse con ellas , claro esta después de haber recogido su merienda, al igual que los otros chicos.

**""Nos veremos en clases Koga" ** añadió Twilight dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas , al igual que Flash regresaba a su grupo de amigos ,.

**""Eso espero" ** respondió Koga sentándose al lado de Yuna y Haruto.

**""Menudo dia para que nos habrá mandado Athena a este lugar" **preguntaba con la boca algo llena Subaru ya que este tenia demasiada hambre y los modales no eran tan propios de el.

**""No lo se , y no comas asi nos haces pasar vergüenza" ** Koga golpeo la cabeza de Subaru con su puño , para que comiera de manera normal.

**""Auch, pero si en Palestra tu comias peor por ese cambio tan repentino en la manera que como," **Subaru se tocaba la cabeza mientras una ligera lagrima de dolor recorría su rostro.

**""Aun no se para que nos habrá mandado pero debe haber algo mas que , una vida adolescente normal" ** añadió Haruto el joven de largo cabello café quien comia un poco de ensalada.

**""Y si no hay ninguna misión , tendremos que estar aquí y sufrir esta vida adolescente y sin usar nuestros cosmos" ** se quejaba Koga quien solo comia una manzana algo pensativo.

**""Debemos inscribirnos en un grupo , al cual pertenecer ya saben a cual se inscribirán?" ** pregunto Yuna la cual ya estaba inscrita en el grupo donde se cuidaba las plantas y los animales.

**""Eh…" ** todos los chicos se quedaban algo pensativo , incluso Eden el mas solitario y serio también pensaba a que grupo ir sabiendo todos que faltaba poco para que reinicien las clases , la pesadilla para Koga empezaría….

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap espero haberlo hecho bien , ojales guste es algo difícil hacerlo pero doy mi mayor esfuerzo**

Flutterrage fuera…. 


End file.
